The use of sensors in various fields, such as so-called seamless positioning, motion sensing, and attitude control, has been drawing attention. An acceleration sensor, a gyro sensor, a pressure sensor, a geomagnetic sensor, and the like are widely known as sensors. A technique of calculating the position of a moving body (for example, a bicycle or an automobile, a train, a ship, an airplane, and the like) by performing an inertial navigation operation using a measurement result of a sensor has also been proposed.
In the inertial navigation operation, there is a problem in that the accuracy of position calculation is reduced due to various error components included in the measurement result of a sensor. For this reason, various techniques for improving the accuracy of position calculation have been proposed. For example, PTL 1 discloses a technique of correcting an inertial navigation operation result by applying a Kalman filter using the constraint condition regarding the movement direction of a moving body.